


Rush

by trancer



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span><a href="http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/"><b>femslash_today</b></a></span>'s <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/291881.html">Porn Battle</a>. Prompt - Naya Rivera/Heather Morris, rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

There was something to be said about being a supporting character on a hit TV show. There weren’t a million microphones continuously shoved in your face, or a million more flashbulbs popping just a few feet from your eyes. There weren’t paparazzi or jerks with camera phones waiting outside your apartment building 24/7 for the moment you stepped outside in your unwashed sweats to take out the trash.

Naya and Heather felt bad for their more famous co-stars, mostly. But not on days like this, another press tour, another room filled with microphones and cameras and a hundred questions asked at once. And no one was looking at Heather when she slid her hand on Naya’s thigh under the table. No one noticed the flush suddenly darkening Naya’s cheeks or how her hands immediately clenched into fists.

And, when they took a break so everyone else could catch their breath and get something to eat, no one noticed the blonde and the brunette as they rushed through the backdoor and ran towards the nearest restroom.

The stall door slammed shut, Heather grabbed Naya by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Then it was just lips and tongues and hurried hands groping all over.

“You’re bad,” Naya purred as they came up for air.

“And you’re wet,” Heather purred back.

“We should probably head back.”

“Why?” Heather asked, her eyes hooded and dark. “We have time.”

“For what?”

And then Heather was on her knees. Her hands hurriedly pulling down Naya’s panties, pushing up her skirt. Naya gasped, head lolling back from the rush of sensations rippling through her body. There was no technique, other than quick and sloppy. But it was enough, because it was good. Heather was good. She buried her face in Naya’s crotch, tongue jutting out, slathering all over Naya’s folds, jabbing at her clit.

Naya’s hands found Heather’s shoulders because her legs were going rubbery. She looked down to see playful eyes gazing back up at her. To see one of the hands on her thigh sliding between her legs and her mouth went slack, trying to squelch the hard groan rising from her throat, as Heather slid in two fingers.

Fingers in and out, tongue back and forth, all Naya could hear was her own forced and heavy breathing, the booming pulse of her heart against her ears.

“Hea..”

It was all Naya could manage before she was hit and hit hard by her oncoming orgasm. Her body twitched and bucked, fingers digging into Heather’s shoulders. Naya held her breath, to keep from screaming or because her chest refused to move, she couldn’t quite tell. It was almost like an assault because the sensations wouldn’t stop because Heather just wouldn’t stop. The darkness began to pool in the corners of Naya’s vision. She released the exhale that had refused to come. It rushed from her lips in a hard and jagged grunt that seemed to take every last ounce of energy within her.

Naya was floating, falling.. something.

Suddenly, strong arms were around her waist, Heather pressing against her to hold up Naya’s weight. Naya inhaled deeply, blinked repeatedly to shake off the haze.

“That good, huh?” Heather giggled softly.

“Fuck you,” Naya chuckled back.

“I think I just did.”

There was enough room between them now for Naya to reach for the tissue dispenser. She pulled out a handful, Heather grabbing Naya by the wrist, her blue eyes twinkling. “Let me take care of that for you.”

And then Heather’s hand was once again between Naya’s thighs, wiping away the wetness. “I told you you were wet.”

“You keep doing that,” Naya licked her lips, hips suddenly rolling on Heather’s fingers. “And I’ll get even wetter.”

Heather laughed, removing the tissue and discarding it in the toilet. She helped Naya pull her panties back up before opening the stall door, pulling Naya by the hand as they walked to the sinks to quickly clean up.

No one noticed when they returned to the press conference several minutes late. No one noticed Naya’s shaky legs as she sat back down, or the coy wink she gave Heather. And no one definitely noticed when Naya slipped her hand off the table and slid it up Heather’s thigh. Naya’s eyes were bright and attentive as she listened to the questions, to her co-stars answers, to the way Heather’s legs opened slightly and Naya slipped her fingers under the material of Heather’s panties.

No one noticed but Heather and Naya.

There was something to be said about being a supporting character on a hit TV show.

END


End file.
